


Spilled Milk

by callmeb, Oddfront



Series: Porn Battles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Incest, M/M, Not proper writing..., Porn Battle, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another porn battle between Odd and B. Sammy licks his big brother while John keeps his cock warm inside his oldest boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Milk

**Author's Note:**

> B and Odd are at it again. Just a quick little battle between us, with bad grammar, misspelled words and little to no punctuation, but lots of filth. (We've sort of cleaned it up...... but this hasn't been beta'd by more than us going over and adding more to our original filthy random thoughts.) Our commentary is in italics, and the good stuff is in regular type ;)  
> Enjoy!

**B** :

_So, I am just gonna say this because I really wanna sigh dreamily at the thought, not really because I want to write anything more but....._

  
Sammy, oh so gingerly, licking at his big brother's cock, at the tip and the crown and the shaft and the base, like he would lick one of those giant rainbow lollipops that couldn't possibly fit in his mouth, while Dean relaxes in his daddy's arms. All three of them breathing uneven and sighing happily, slow movements and soft whispers....

_Mmmmmm such a happy little thought_

 

**Odd** :

_Mmmmhmmmmm. Very yummy.... but you know I gotta tack on something..._

John with an arm wrapped around Dean's shoulder, his calloused fingers stroking over his boy's soft skin. Occasionally pinching a nipple, then thumbing over it soothingly, all the while Dean's panting harshly into his shoulder. He keeps the touches mostly random, smoothing over the side of Dean's ribs, fingers lightly massaging over a shoulder, trailing feather light touches over the boy's neck. Maybe his fingers come up to close around the smooth column of Dean's neck, adding just a bit of pressure, just enough to guide his son's head back against John's shoulder and make it just a little harder for Dean to pull air into his lungs, but not enough to startle or scare his oldest.

All the while John's other hand is gently stroking through Sammy's soft hair, sometimes using it to guide his youngest's mouth up and down on the boy's big brother. He makes sure that Sam pays attention to more than just Dean's cock, using his grip on the boy's dark hair to ease Sammy down further between Dean's legs, getting that small pink tongue to lick over where John's cock is thick and stretching Dean's hole wide.

 

**B** :

_Damnit you are making me think more ugh..._

  
Deans cock having spilled come for the first time while they were playing, and Sammy's hasn't been able to pull his mouth away since. But he isn't sucking or licking only the clear little boy come, because he wants to see how much his big brother can leak. And Dean is sensitive and lax and tired and just letting his Daddy hold him and his brother lick him, he's gotten used to the touches of his over sensitive body. And John's cock has been rock hard for a good while but he isn't gonna stop this, so he is just buried inside Dean, the boy being his little cock warmer, clenching constantly as Sammy's tongue dances over his cock, and John doesn't thrust or move at all, just holds Dean still and watches Sammy.

 

**Odd** :

_Haha... oops._  
_Mmmm, you know I love me some cock warmer!Dean_

  
Dean keeps making these small, pitiful noises in the back of his throat. Not really moaning or whimpering, but these broken little mews that he can't help. His body is so wrung out and the constant stimulation has just short circuited his brain and he's just nerves reacting, like the slight twitching of his hips as Sammy hits a particularly sensitive spot. John just hushes Dean, smoothing his finger tips over his boy's belly. Thumb rubbing over the sharp hip bone, soothing Dean into staying still on his Daddy's cock, and John can't help but make it twitch inside his boy. But he can't tear his eyes away from watching Sammy nuzzling his big brother's cock, some of Dean's boy come leaving a slick smear on his cheek. John can't help but run his thumb over it and bring it up to his own lips.

 

**B** :

Sammy sees Daddy trying to taste it and he hops up between Dean's wide spread thighs and licks it off his finger first because this is Dean's first spill and he refuses to share any of it. Dean is HIS big brother and its all for HIM and John is disappointed that he didn't move fast enough to taste it. Not that he can be mad at his baby boy, Sammy has the cutest little glare/pout and with a wet spot on his cheek that just makes John chuckle. He uses that same thumb to wipe his boys face and makes a peace offering as he presses it to Sammy's lips.

_:)_

 

**Odd** :

Sammy sighs happily and forgives his daddy by sucking on the offered thumb. Dean whines as John's cock twitches inside him, he's caught between his baby brother’s soft body and his daddy's firm chest. Sammy nuzzles Dean's shoulder and rubs his little prick against Dean's thigh. He whines and chews on his daddy's thumb. John grimaces as Sammy's sharp teeth dig into his skin and he gently twists his thumb free. John presses the pad of it over Dean's nipple, rubbing small circles and feeling it harden. Dean whines and shifts his hips, gasping and clenching around his daddy's hard cock. Sammy whines, craning his neck up to press his lips to his big brothers.

 

The End! For the Most Part......

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now who could tell we started devolving from our normal and sane writing into wrecked messes closer toward the end? Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
